


Starry night

by Lorandri



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 01:16:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17757035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorandri/pseuds/Lorandri
Summary: Will their love finaly reveal itself?





	Starry night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ro_blaze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ro_blaze/gifts).



Mirajane stood in the center of the guild hall, her eyes slowly scanning the various decorations covering all surfaces, the pink, red and White hearts and balloons filling every space available. It was finally time for one of her favorite events, the Valentines Ball. Everyone in the guild seemed excited, as they always were. She had even helped Lucy arrange something special for Juvia and Cana. She smiled at the thought. They would probably have a good evening, and they deserved it.

She turned with the smile still on her face, heading towards the kitchen to check on the snacks and refreshments that was prepared for the evening. She carefully picked a small pastry from the platter, placing it into her mouth. She let out a satisfied hum at the taste. It would seem that she was still able to make some decent pastries, which made her happy.

Mira headed towards the back room, where she had hung her dress earlier, having decided to get ready at the guild hall instead of going back home. She smiled at the Red fabric, carefully removing it from where it hung. It wouldn’t be long until the others started arriving for the big event, so it was time for her to get ready as well. 

\--

Erza followed Lucy into the guild hall, having gotten ready together. The whole time, the Blonde mage couldn’t stop carrying on about how surprised the other two would be, which made Erza smile. Lucy, Juvia and Cana seemed like such a happy couple, and she was glad for them. She only wished she could act on her own feelings, but she didn’t want things to change between her and Mira. 

She paused as they entered the guild hall, mesmerized immediately by the Demon mage, her red dress hugging her figure perfectly. She was so absorbed in the other woman that she didn’t even notice when Lucy went to join the others, Erza still standing in the doorway, her eyes following Mira as she moved around, a bright smile on her lips. 

“You know, you should just tell her how you feel.” 

Erza rolled her eyes, stepping aside so the card mage could enter the guild hall. “And why would I do that and risk everything changing?”

“Well, you both deserve happiness, right? Besides, she’s in love with you too.” Cana said with a wide grin. It seemed that everyone in the guild knew how the two felt about each other, except for the two of them.

Erza scoffed, shaking her head as she made her way to the bar, ignoring the chuckle coming from Cana. Mirajane and she had moved from being rivals to being friends, but she honestly didn’t think that the other mage could fall in love with her. It seemed too farfetched, too much like a fantasy to her. 

She took a seat at the bar, still watching Mira as she moved, her enchanting laugh like music to her ears. She had fallen for her, and hard.

\--

Mira was aware of the red heads eyes following her, which had initially made her blush, but she had started getting used to it, even liking it somewhat. The other woman was gorgeous in her long black dress, the fabric hugging her figure perfectly. 

She smiled and nodded as she passed another couple, barely paying attention to what they were saying. All she wanted to do was talk to Erza, spend time with her. She let out a soft laugh, noting how that was all she wanted to do lately. This woman had taken over all her conscious and unconscious thoughts. And she didn’t even realize what she was doing to her. 

Mira was relieved when she finally made it to the bar where the redhead was sitting, standing on the other side of the counter with a smile, her eyes slowly scanning the woman in front of her. 

“Evening, Mira.” Erza said with a smile, which Mira mirrored. 

“Hey Erza. You’re looking gorgeous tonight. Where’s your date?” Mira asked, her eyes scanning the guild hall quickly before returning to the red head. She had asked out of politeness, but she really didn’t want to think about the other woman dating someone other than her.

“I didn’t bring one.” Erza said with a slight shrug. “Where’s yours?”

Mira noticed as Erza’s smile faltered and then brightened when she said she hadn’t brought a date either. “It’s a shame neither of us will get a chance to dance tonight.” Mira said, her eyes moving to the couples already dancing on the dance floor, Erza’s eyes following hers.

“We can still dance. There’s no rule saying we can’t just dance with each other... as friends.” Erza said, adding the last bit hesitantly. 

Mira turned her gaze to Erza, studying her face for a moment, before smiling at her. 

“Sure, why not.”

Erza returned the smile, getting to her feet and holding her hand out to the other woman. “Well then, Shall we dance?” She grinned.

Mira smiled as she took Erza’s hand, her heart fluttering slightly as their hands touched. Even her hand was warm, just as the mage’s personality was. Mira followed Erza to the dance floor, noting the various glances being thrown their way, most of them grinning at the sight. 

Even the other guild members knew she had a thing for Erza.

Mira’s breath caught on her lips as Erza placed a hand on the small of her back, her other hand still holding on to hers. She let herself be pulled into the motion of dancing, her free hand resting on Erza’s shoulder as they moved. 

“You did a really good job, like you always do.” Erza said, smiling at her warmly, making Mira’s stomach flutter. 

“Thank you. I had quite a bit of help.” 

“That’s good to hear. Wouldn’t be fair of you to have to do everything by yourself.”

Mira nodded, her eyes focused on Erza’s as they moved to the music, not really noticing anything other than the woman holding her. Erza’s hand on her skin felt so intense, it took all her strength to not give in to the sensation filling her. She noticed as Erza’s finger’s seemed to stroke her back, each movement sending a new shiver down her spine. Did she know what she was doing to her?

They danced like that for a few songs, neither realy taking note of how long they had been dancing together, when Erza finally spoke again.

“Would you like to go for a walk?” Erza asked, her hand still resting on Mira’s back, though they had stopped moving. 

“Sure.” Mira said with a smile, the feel of her hand still making her stomach flutter. 

Erza smiled as she led her outside, her hand still resting on the small of her back. Perhaps she didn’t realize what it was doing to her. Maybe Erza was being polite?

They made their way to the edge of the canals, looking out over the water, the stars reflecting in the clear water. Even if they were only friends, and Erza would never return her feelings, she couldn’t help but enjoy the moment. Being so close to the woman she had fallen in love with, in such a setting, on Valentine’s Day... it made her happy. 

“You’re really beautiful tonight.” Erza said softly, her fingers rubbing Mira’s skin softly, making her blush brightly. 

“Thank you, Erza. So are you.” 

Erza smiled at her, her hand moving slightly to wrap around Mira’s waist. She stared up at the stars, the blush still covering her cheeks when Erza spoke again. 

“Mira, I’ve got something I’ve wanted to tell you, for a very long time actually.” 

Mira turned to look at her, noticing the serious look in her eyes, making her own smile falter slightly. 

“You know you can tell me anything.” Mira said softly, though she dreaded what it was that had Erza so… serious. 

Erza took a deep breath before speaking again. “We’ve known each other for a very long time.” Erza paused, before carrying on, “And we’ve been through a lot together. Good and bad.”

Mira nodded slowly, opting to listen instead of saying anything. 

“When you spend so much time with someone, and you get to know them really well... Well, you start to feel things for them. Things that you can’t explain, and sometimes things that scare you.” 

“You’re scared?” Mira asked, her lips twitching slightly. 

“In a way, yes. I’m scared that what I’m feeling might ruin everything, that I would lose someone that I care for so deeply.”

Mira stared at her, her mouth slightly open. Was she saying what she thought she was? Did Erza have feelings for her?

\--

Erza felt like a complete mess, something that she wasn’t used to at all. Here she was with the woman she had fallen in love with, and she was about to ruin everything, all because of what Cana had said. She inhaled deeply before looking at Mira, noticing the stunned look in her eyes. 

“Mira, what I’m trying to say… trying and failing, is that I’m in love with you.”

Erza held her breath as she watched Mira process what she had just said, her eyes not giving her any hints as to what the other woman was thinking. When Mira pulled out of her hold, something she hadn’t done since they had first touched, Erza’s heart fell. 

“Erza. You love me?” Mira asked, her voice soft and hesitant as she turned to face Erza. 

“I do. I have for a long time now.” Erza said with a firm nod, her eyes focused on Mira’s. Erza watched as Mira seemed to frown, before smiling, her arms wrapping around her neck as she moved closer. She blinked in slight shock as she felt Mira’s lips pressed against her own, a startled hum coming from her. 

Mira was about to pull away, when Erza wrapped her arms around her waist, pulling her in closer, inhaling the sweet scent of the woman in her arms. Her kiss was intoxicating, and Erza could feel herself slipping away into a state of complete bliss. She never thought she’d be able to hold Mira like this, kiss her so softly.

Finally breaking the kiss, her breathing shallow, Mira smiled at her, a glimmer in her eyes. “I love you too, Erza. I have for a while.”

Erza smiled at her words, pulling her in closer for another kiss, this time kissing her with as much love as she could. It felt like a dream to her, and she wished, that if it was one, that she’d never wake. She never wanted to be apart from Mira again.


End file.
